Bag Boy
by lemonheadedmegan
Summary: AU Destiel. Cas is the bag boy at the local grocery, Dean's a reclusive columnist.
1. Chapter 1

It's a fairly normal day for Dean. He's down to the bare minimum in his pantry and fridge, so it's time to go to the grocery store. Picking out the food goes by without a hitch.

But when it's time to check out, and the self-checkout lanes are full with people, Dean has no choice. He has to use the regular lines.

See, Dean has social anxiety. He does not like doing things that he isn't used to. He doesn't like interacting with strangers that he thinks there is a possibility he will see again, he doesn't like approaching people. And he does not like checkout lanes.

Dean puts the small amount of food on the slowly moving rig thing by the cashier. She smiles at him, asking if he found everything okay. He nods mutely, swiping his card through the little machine. A bagging boy comes over to put the food in the flimsy plastic bags. When the kid hands Dean the last bag, Dean is shocked.

This isn't some nerdy teenager. This is a full grown _man_. With a wide mouth, piercing blue eyes, and a strong-looking body. Dean is stunned, which is embarrassing. He grabs the bag and stares for a few seconds before shaking himself and leaving.

Dean returns to the store two days later. He needed coffee filters. He learns the man's name is Cas, from his name tag.

Dean returns the next day. He needs sugar. Cas smiles at him.

Dean returns every day for the next week, buying various items he doesn't need. By the seventh day, Cas is at the cash register. He welcomes Dean by name. By. Name.

"Hello, Dean," Cas says. _That. Voice._ Deep, gravelly, and sexy. It sends a zing straight to Dean's groin.

"Hey, Cas," Dean returns, if a little breathlessly. Cas winks as he gets the receipt.

On the way back to his car, he hears, "Hey, Dean!"

Dean is already panicky, because he hasn't flirted with _anyone_ since Lisa, two years ago. And hearing his name is kind of freaking him out.

"Dean!" Cas continues. And he's sure it's Cas, because who else could have a voice that sounded like he'd been screaming all night?

_Stop thinking about his voice_, Dean thinks.

Dean stops and turns around. He tries to mask his face into one of cool indifference. Which he fails. Miserably. Cas can read every emotion on his face. And Dean is turned dumb by the blueness of Cas' eyes.

"Dean, I was wondering if you maybe want to get an ice cream or something." Cas' hands are in his pockets, a look of confidence mixed with fear on his face. Like he's truly afraid Dean will say no.

Like hell he will.

"Ice cream?" is all Dean can think to say. Isn't getting ice cream for teenagers who hate coffee? Or pansy second dates?

"Well, I would suggest coffee, but it's summer. In Texas."

Oh. Right. _Duh._

"Oh. Yeah." Dean scrambles in his mind for all the words he knows are there.

"I get off at nine," Cas says, winking again. Dean's legs want to give out. Cas starts walking away, his ugly khakis showing off a truly _fantastic_ ass.

Dean trembles his way into the car. He has thirty minutes until Cas will be expecting him. He _wants _to go on this date. Wants it so bad. He considers taking a Xanax, to calm his nerves, but he quickly diminishes that idea. He wants to be at full faculties here. He's expected to make decent conversation.

He forgoes the pills, and freshens up his look. He has a mini-panic attack, seeing his car is messy. But the ice cream parlor is only two blocks away; they can walk.

Dean is waiting by the employees-only door when Cas walks out. He's in a t-shirt and jeans, the shirt proclaiming something about a Florence and her machine. Cas smiles and reaches for Dean's hand.

Cas knows Dean was nervous, can feel the pounding of his radial pulse against his own wrist.

"Are you okay?" Cas asks. He panics for a minute, thinking he has done something inappropriate, that maybe Dean isn't into guys—but squashes that, remembering all the looks he'd been given, and Dean wouldn't have shown up at the back door if he didn't want the date.

"Yeah, I'm just—it's been a while since I've been on a date." Dean stares at the pavement.

"Good thing—I haven't been on one in over a year. I think I've forgotten how it's supposed to go."

Dean barks out a laugh.

"What?"

"You're kidding me. _You?_ Over a year? You're, like, really pretty." Dean's face turns dark red, and he faces the ground again. Cas starts shaking with laughter.

"I mean, you're an attractive guy, you know, and you're the one who asked me, so you're a confident guy, obviously." He was more mumbling than anything now.

"I only asked you because it was clear you were just going to ogle."

"Oh." Dean's embarrassed. To be truthful, Dean wouldn't have ever said anything about his attraction to Cas.

"And it's good to know you think I'm _pretty_." Cas swings his head up to grin at Dean.

They were at the ice cream parlor now, and it was one of those hipster, self-serve frozen yogurt places. Cas and Dean filled bowls, and Dean _insisted_ on paying, despite Cas staring at him with that terrifying glare.

"So, you know what I do, but all I know about you is that you don't make grocery lists," Cas says, eating a bite of his diabetes-inducing dessert.

"I'm actually a columnist. For two magazines." Dean stirs around his fruity bowl.

"What magazines?" Cas is talking with his mouth full. It really shouldn't be adorable, but it is.

Dean blushes. "Uh…_ Advocate_ and _Out._"

Cas chokes on the bite of his treat. Dean mixes his strawberries with gusto.

"So, you work from home?" Cas changes the subject.

"How'd you know?"

"You come in at all hours of the day."

"Oh. Yeah, I do. I write the articles and send them to the editor. Sometimes I get to write more than just a column, if the subject is strong enough."

"Wow. That's really nice, actually. So what do you usually write about?"

"The politics side, you know, like, developments in society for LGBT rights."

Cas nods, putting in another bite. Now that Dean's mixture is complete mush, he starts in on it.

"So do you just work at the shop?"

"Officially, yes. I paint when I can, but I don't make enough revenue to live off selling my paintings."

Dean took a few art history classes at the local community college; it was something he was very interested in.

"Really? What style?"

Cas is intrigued; he wasn't expecting Dean to know about art. "I like surrealism, but photorealism is also fun. Once, I got a commission from this couple, who wanted me to paint their _dog_. It was _dead_. They'd taken it to the taxidermist, and _ugh_."

Dean chuckles. That is pretty bad.

They continued for the next twenty minutes or so until their ice cream was gone. Dean stood up and grabbed Cas' hand. Cas grinned widely.

Dean walks Cas back to his car behind the shop. He has a _Pinto_.

"Dude. Really?"

"What? It still works… Sort of."

"This is literally the most _unsafe_ car in the history of forever."

"What?"

"The gas tank is in the worst possible location. Somebody rear-ends you, you're toast."

"Really? I've never gotten in an accident before… Honestly, I've been putting off getting a new car. This was my birthday present when I was 16, and it was old then."

"I cannot, on a clean conscious, let you drive that home."

"So, what? You gonna drive me?" Cas raises his eyebrow, daringly.

"Yup," Dean hears himself say. Cas is floored.

"Wait—what? Seriously?"

Dean nods, not believing this. "Come on." Dean leads the way back to his car, and he can feel the heat of Cas' eyes on his backside. When Dean stops at his car, Cas gapes.

"Wait—this is _your_ car?"

Dean grins, and smiles widely. He opens Cas' door for him.

"She's beautiful," Cas sighs as he slides into the passenger side.

Dean gets a thrill; almost nobody refers to his baby with feminine terms. Dean practically runs over to the driver side, jumps in, and starts the car. They lapse into companionable silence, Cas breaking it every once in a while, telling Dean where to turn. They end up at an apartment complex that's only a few blocks from Dean's own. When they pull into the parking lot, Cas looks over at Dean.

"Give me your address," he says. Dean's pretty confused, but writes it on a napkin for Cas anyways. "Okay, I'll be at your place Friday night at seven. We're going to see a movie. Do you like action films?"

Dean stares.

"I'll take that as a yes." Cas leans over, gives him a _very_ quick peck on the cheek, and gets out of the car. He turns around and winks before he goes into the building.

Dean foggily drives back to his own apartment.

It isn't until he's in the shower, getting ready for bed, that he realizes that he wasn't panicking at all during his date. He realizes that Cas makes him feel at home, feel comfortable.

Dean thinks he's going to enjoy being with Cas.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the late update! I know I promised this sooner, but my daughter got an ear infection and it's nearly Christmas so there's baking and decorating and too much cleaning than I want to deal with.**

**Also I got a rude letter about my characterization skills. I apologize; I assumed that because I put "AU" that you would know that I'm just taking the names and ****_basic, basic_**** personalities. Cas is more of a free spirit, open, do-whatever-I-want kinda guy, whereas Dean is an uptight with OCD type of man. Again. ****_AU._**

**So this fic was supposed to be really cute and sweet. But I'm sorry I ruin everything so now it's about sex. Yeah. There's no over-descriptive porn in here (sorry if that's what you're looking for…) but there is ****_suggestion_**** and a little pre-sexy-times description. And some curses. Hope I don't end up scarring anybody. That's also why I've changed the rating to ****_M_****, in case you're wondering. Hi, glad to meet you. Megan. Paranoid bastard. **

**And now, after a terribly long note, here you go!**

Six month later

Dean was _not_ ready to be in a "real" relationship with Cas. It was real; they went on dates and kissed, but not real in the terms of . . . sexual type stuff. That kinda thing made Dean nervous. Cas didn't pressure Dean at all, but Dean still felt like the prudey girlfriend who wouldn't put out. When Cas would slip a hand _there_ and a little bit of groping _here_, Dean would stop all together. Just completely shut down.

Dean wants it, oh, boy, does he want it. But he's nervous.

He's never been that _close_ with another guy. He only knows everything because he reads so much smutty fanfic (that shit was educational, okay? Well… not that one that had the noodles thing… that was just weird). He doesn't know who would top or who would bottom in this relationship. He doesn't know if he or Cas would provide condoms and lube—or if they would even _use _condoms and lube (it was a fairly even split on both in the fanfic).

When he thinks about the sex itself, it makes him so nervous that he sometimes almost throws up. But when he thinks about _Cas_ being the one to touch him, about _Cas_ being inside him… He feels an overwhelming surge of love.

So he finally works up the courage to do it. He buys everything the internet says he'll need, but at a _different_ store. Not the one Cas worked at. Because, just, _no_. He cleans his apartment, washes the bed sheets (twice) and tries to make everything as perfect as he can. He gets a pie for them to share.

After dinner on a Friday night, Dean brings it up.

"Um, Cas?" Dean asks. They're in the Impala now, and Dean should be driving Cas home now.

"Yeah?" Cas looks over at him with those _eyes_. Dean nearly loses his train of thought.

"Uh—do you, maybe, wanna come over to my place for . . . dessert?" Dean's never done this before, not after a date.

Cas understands immediately.

"Sure. I'd love that," he says quietly with a small grin.

Dean nods, and drives them to his apartment.

When Dean opens the door, Cas takes in the room. It's not the first time he's seen it, but it feels different, knowing what's going to happen.

Dean goes straight for the kitchen, serves two pieces of pie on one plate, and sits close to Cas on the sofa. Cas gets the hint, and twines his ankle around Dean's as they eat. Once the final bite of pie passes Cas' lips, Dean is there, too.

Their kisses start out slow, but quickly—very quickly—turn heated. They lick into each other's mouths, Cas grabbing Dean's shoulder to hold him slightly closer.

Dean wants closer. He swings his leg around to the other side of Cas so that he's suddenly straddling him. Cas squeaks in surprise, but grabs Dean's shoulders to bring them closer. Dean's got his fingers splayed across Cas' chest. His right hand slowly inches up to grab Cas' hair, pull lightly.

Cas moans, and his hips jerk. They are both suddenly very aware of the other's erection.

"Dean," Cas murmurs. He pulls his lips away to speak. "Dean—are you sure? We don't have to do anything more, Dean, it's up to you. Just tell me what you want."

"I want you, Cas—fuck, I've always wanted you. I think—I think I love you, Cas. No—I know I do. I love you, Cas. I love you so much it hurts."

Cas' eyes get wide, get a bit bright, and his mouth opens and shuts like a fish.

"Dean—" he chokes. "I love you, too, Dean. I think ever since that first day, I've loved you."

Dean attacks Cas' mouth, and they continue into bliss.

It turned out that Dean bottomed, and he liked it very much, thank you. They ended up using the lube and a condom, because, hey, nobody wants an unexpected STD, right?

Dean was so freaking happy it was unbelievable. Cas seemed just as thrilled.

It will be another six months before Cas moves in with Dean. It will be two years after that before same-sex marriage is legalized in their state. Dean and Cas are the first couple in line. Four years after they get married, they will be approved for the adoption of a little redheaded girl. Anna loves both her daddies very much.

After everything, Dean didn't get so nervous anymore. Not when he was around Cas.


End file.
